


Remember Me

by rochellemesser



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, Love, M/M, Memories, Memory Loss, Narry - Freeform, NarryStoran, One Shot, harry - Freeform, narryfanfiction, narryfic, narryminific, narrymoment, niall - Freeform, onedirection, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochellemesser/pseuds/rochellemesser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Harry loses his memory and promptly regains it with the help of his best friend turned lover, Niall knows that he will never again be stupid enough to take anything for granted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

Niall's POV

 

“Harry... please” I begged what was left of my boyfriend.

“I’m sorry, Neil. I can’t remember anything” He replied in an even voice, unaware of how much his words had torn at my heart. 

His memory was so bad now that he couldn’t even remember my name, no matter how many times I reminded him that it was ‘Niall. Like the Nile River’. Today it was Neil, other days it would be any other name that started with ‘N’; sometimes Noah or Nathaniel. 

Any hope I had of Harry regaining his memory was always drained out of me whenever he mistook my name. It was such a tiny, tiny thing, but him not remembering my name was far worse than anything else he couldn’t remember. 

If he couldn’t even remember my name, than he didn’t have a hope in hell of remembering me or how we had once been.  
Harry had a rare condition that affected his memory. Very little was known about it, but the only thing I was eager to know was whether or not it was curable. Harry had suffered through extremely difficult times in his childhood, and his way of coping had been to block out everything and everyone. I guess he still used that technique these days when he was having a tough time, and as a result of this, his brain was now automatically wiping things from his memory. 

Me included. He somehow remembered the other boys, and I think that’s what was the most difficult to deal with. What hurt the most.

“God dammit, Harry” I spoke a little too loudly in my frustration, maybe coming off as angry, but I could never be angry at Harry. This just hurt. Harry had always been sensitive, more so now than he used to be, and my harsh words seemed to affect him more than I had intended.

His bottom lip quivered, his green eyes welling with tears. He cowered into Liam’s side, his eyes wide and afraid.

“Harry... I’m sorry. I’m not mad at you, I swear. It just hurts so much. I wish everything could just go back to normal” My own eyes filled with tears as I said the words, and I wanted nothing more right now than for things to go back to how they had once been, what felt like a lifetime ago.

“Niall, I think it’s best if you just leave. You both just need some time” The tone of Liam’s voice surprised me, and I was a little offended that he was defending Harry over me. But at the end of the day, I would rather Liam protect Harry than me. After all, he was the one who needed protecting, not me. 

Liam’s words made a whole lot of sense, and, as always, I knew he was right. But I was torn between having some time out to clear my head, and staying in the room so Harry wasn’t alone.   
But I also knew that Harry would be perfectly fine under Liam’s watchful eye if he ended up doing anything rash and with Zayn and Louis due over any minute, that would mean extra protection for Harry. 

I felt kind of guilty thinking about how vulnerable Harry now was. But I also knew that he was extremely dangerous, because he had a tendency to get disoriented and moody easily, and I would often emerge from my room to find him throwing random objects in his frustration. 

That was the main reason why we didn’t tour anymore, at least while Harry’s memory was still impaired. The blinding lights and loud music and screaming fans had affected him in the worst possible way, and we had found that out the hard way. We were still a band, though. In the sense that we still made music and we still supported various charities. Touring and performing was out of the question, though. Harry just wasn’t up to it yet. 

I missed it so much, though. The rush and the adrenaline and the screams from the fans was, in my opinion, one of the most rewarding things one could experience in their lifetime. I was sure the others all felt the same, but we would never, could never, do that to Harry. 

My only hope was that we could go back to that someday. The way we used to be as a band, but all four of us knew that that was out of the picture right now, and it might forever be. We were just all trying to focus on the present, as they say, and take each day as it is.

 

+

There was a muted thud on the door, and I looked up from where my head was buried deep in my pillow.

“Niall, Harry’s here. He wants to talk with you. I think you should let him in” Liam poked his head through the slightly open door, his voice gentle.

“Um... Yeah. Okay. Whatever” I called, trying to sound as if I didn’t care anymore. But deep down, I knew I did care. I could never stop caring about Harry.

He stepped tentatively into the room then, looking overly cautious, and I guessed that he was still a little shaken up over earlier. 

I opened my mouth to apologise, but then snapped it shut again when I realised that it was pointless. Apologising wasn’t going to make Harry remember me. I also realised that I wasn’t even sorry for what had happened. I hadn’t done anything wrong. It wasn’t my fault that Harry was so sensitive. 

I switched on the small TV hanging on the wall, flipping through the channels, as Harry flopped down onto my desk chair. Neither one of us made any attempt at conversation. It was awkward, sure, but I payed Harry no attention. 

“Look, Niall” He finally said after an astoundingly long period of silence.

My heart sped up at the sound of my name. My name sounded so much better on his lips than it did on anyone else’s. I didn’t allow myself to get my hopes up, however. They’d only get knocked down again. They always did.

“I know you’re ignoring me. And I just want to know why. Did I do something wrong?”

I couldn’t help the laugh that burst from my mouth at Harry’s last words, and he shot me a strange look.

No, I wanted to say. No, you have done absolutely nothing wrong. Nothing except forget me. Forget how we used to be and how we could have been.  
Instead I said nothing at all. Because I didn’t want to say anything that I would end up regretting later, and there was a real chance of that happening now, so it was just best if I kept my mouth shut. 

Harry gave up after a while, quietly leaving the room, a sigh escaping his mouth.

I closed my eyes and drifted into a surprisingly peaceful sleep, thinking of the heartbreaking task I would have to participate in later tonight.

 

+

I tossed the last of my things into my bag, taking one last look around the big room. My eyes caught on a crumpled picture of Harry and me. It was from before. I picked it up tenderly, holding it between my fingers carefully, as if it had the potential to save my life. Which, in a way, it did. 

I pressed a kiss to my finger tips and then gently trailed my hand over the shiny photograph, before folding it in half and placing it in my jacket pocket, next to a recent picture of myself and all the boys. That way, they would all be with me wherever I went. 

My hands trembled as I tightly gripped my suitcase, adjusted the straps on my backpack and smoothed my favourite snapback over my bleach blonde hair. 

I was halfway to the door before I remembered there was something important I had to do before I left forever. 

Harry’s bedroom door was open just a crack, and I tiptoed inside, being extra careful not to wake the sleeping boy. I dropped my suitcases at the foot of his bed, letting my eyes wander around the medium-sized room. It was exactly the same as I remembered it, and I was sure that Harry hadn’t changed his room since he was seventeen. 

I sure was going to miss this, huh? Not enough to stay, though, obviously. I knew I had to leave, and I also knew why. There was nothing here for me anymore. I couldn’t stay here any longer, watching Harry fall more in love with Louis day by day.

The boys would be devastated when they found the measly note I had left them, I knew that, but I also knew that I couldn’t stay. I couldn’t bring myself to tell the boys I was leaving, but I couldn’t bring myself to stay either. 

As Harry’s memory got worse and worse each passing day, I could see how upset it made Harry. And when Harry was unhappy, so was I, and that was the worst type of unhappiness. 

Sometimes, when you loved someone with all of your heart, leaving them was the best thing for everyone. And I did love Harry. So much. And I just wanted Harry to be happy again. Even if it meant taking myself out of the picture. 

Surely the boys could understand that.

I could feel the wetness forming in my eyes, the tears spilling over as I imagined a life without Harry in it. 

I kissed him softly on the forehead; my parting gesture. 

I turned my back to grab my bags, and felt a hand on my shoulder. 

“Niall?” Harry asked, confused, his voice groggy and hoarse. 

“I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you” I muttered, a little surprised. 

“Where are you going?” Harry’s eyes wandered right to my luggage. “No! You can’t go! I won’t let you!!” His voice was shrill, panicked, and he clutched at my arm.

“Harry... I have to” I just barely choked through my swollen throat. 

“No. No, Niall! You’re leaving because of me; I know you are. But I don’t want you to go, Ni” Tears slid down his flushed cheeks, and I could feel myself caving. How could I ever leave Harry? The answer was: I couldn’t. I was stupid for believing I was strong enough to just walk away. 

“Niall, please. Please don’t go. I’ll try harder. I’ll remember you. We’ll hang out more, and I’ll remember how we used to be and how I used to feel about you. Just... don’t go” He begged in a last attempt to make me stay. 

Sometimes, when you loved someone with all of your heart, leaving them was the worst thing you could do, no matter how much you thought it would help. And Niall did love Harry. So much.

 

+  
The following months were some of the hardest of my life. Harry was falling in love with Louis. He hadn’t told anyone about it, at least not me, but it was quite obvious. Just the way Harry stared at Louis whenever he spoke, his emerald green eyes sparkling and happy again. The fans wish of Larry Stylinson was slowly coming true.

I didn’t know what hurt most, to be honest. Knowing that Harry didn’t remember a thing about me or about our past relationship, or knowing that Louis was now making Harry happy the way I used to be able to but now couldn’t. 

I was happy for Louis, I really was. He deserved Harry’s love. There was nothing more special than knowing you were the reason for the blush on Harry’s cheeks, or the dimples popping out around his mouth. I knew that better than anyone.

But I also couldn’t help but resent Louis. I didn’t hate him. I wanted to hate him, but I never could. He was my best friend. But I was jealous of him. I was jealous of everyone that had any sort of relationship with Harry.

They honestly didn’t know how lucky they were. You don’t know pain until the love of your life can’t even remember who you are. 

 

+

“It’s the day! Today’s the day!” I crowed excitedly as I bounced out of bed and into the kitchen. 

Zayn and Liam were hanging about, Zayn concentrating on flipping the eggs in the pan in front of him while Liam stood closely behind, his arms wrapped around Zayn’s tanned waist and resting his chin on Zayn’s shoulder. They were both shirtless.

I watched them for a while, strangely intrigued. Liam would whisper something low into Zayn’s ear, and then Zayn would giggle and reach back to brush Liam’s hair away from his face. 

As I continued to watch them, I was hit with an overwhelmingly strong feeling of dejavu. They reminded me of how Harry and I used to be. It was strange, because Liam and Zayn were nothing like Harry and I, yet that was the only thing I saw when I looked at them. Harry hugging me from behind while I cooked us breakfast. 

I sighed heavily, feeling deflated already, and it was only eight in the morning. I wasn’t letting anything upset me, though. Not today. Nothing was going to ruin this day. Harry and I would go back to normal eventually. I truly believed that. I had to.

It was incredible how much my perspective had changed in only a few short weeks. Only a month ago I was ready to give up. I had seen no way of Harry ever coming out of this as normal. But now I was ready to fight. I would fight for what I wanted, and I would fight for Harry.

“Good morning, Niall” Liam smiled, and he was so cheerful that I couldn’t help but drink it in, too. Happiness was such a contagious thing, you know?

“Mornin’, boys” I replied, my accent thick with sleep. 

Joy radiated through my entire body, and I couldn’t wipe the smile off my face. 

“Where’s Louis?” I asked when I realized I hadn’t seen him around anywhere yet. 

“He’s on his way over now”

“Harry?” I asked.

“Right here” Harry’s voice rasped from behind me, and I could hear the smile in his voice. 

I whirled around to see Harry leaning against the kitchen door.

“Morning, guys”

No one said anything. We all just smiled, unusually cheerful despite the early hour.

“Good morning, Niall” Harry breathed in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

It sent shivers down my spine the way he said my name, and it gave me hope. 

“Hey, Haz” I tugged his hand gently and pulled him in for a hug.

“I remember when you used to call me that. I like that nickname, Niall” He whispered against my cheek. 

I froze up.

“Do... Harry, do you... You really remember when I used to call you that?” I managed to stutter through my tears. But they were happy tears this time. It was a nice change from the aching sobs that vibrated through my body every other night. 

“Yeah... Yeah, I do” He replied, and he sounded proud.

My head was spinning.

This was the breakthrough we had all been anxiously awaiting. It may seem like such a small, insignificant thing to someone else, but to us, and especially to me, it was one step closer to recovery. One step closer to Harry regaining his memory. 

Liam grabbed Zayn’s hand and squeezed it excitedly, their beaming smiles as bright as the sun.

Harry seemed to realize what an achievement this was, because he wrapped me in a bone-crushing hug as I whispered “I love you’s” and “I’m so proud of you’s” in his ear.

Even Louis, who was always so enthusiastic and happy anyway, seemed brighter when he walked through the door and heard the news.   
For me, it was the best thing that could’ve happened. Harry remembered me. Or, he somewhat remembered me. 

I wondered hopefully if Harry would fall in love with me again, now that he knew who I was, or if he would continue to fall for Louis. But I didn’t put too much thought into it, because today was our day.

 

+

When Harry came down the stairs later that day, wearing a white button down and a bow tie paired with black trousers, I was almost confused.

I’d left a note on Harry’s bedroom door the day before, telling him that I was taking him to dinner and that he should dress nicely, but I hadn’t expected him to actually remember. 

“Did you forget about our date, Ni?” He asked, amused, as he flipped down onto the couch beside me.

“I... Uh, no. Of course not” I replied in a daze, because not only did Harry remember my nickname for him, but he also remembered the nickname he had made for me. And if I was being honest, I never expected Harry and I would ever be able to go back to how we used to be, but now he was remembering nicknames and remembering appointments and it made me happy.

“I just didn’t expect you to remember is all. So I wasn’t planning on actually going”

“I wouldn’t do that to you, Ni” He told me, clasping my hand tightly in his. “Plus, it’s not like I have Dementia or something. I can remember things sometimes” He joked lightly.

“I know, Haz, but... With your memory and everything. I just really didn’t expect you to remember. It would’ve been okay if you didn’t want to go”

“No, no, no. Of course not. I’m fine, Niall. Don’t worry about me. I wouldn’t miss this for the world” His charming smile really showed how excited he was, and I was flattered that he’d rather be hanging out with me instead of being off somewhere else, and I was sure the beating of my heart made that quite obvious. 

Harry was sounding more and more like himself every day, and really, I couldn’t be happier. Or prouder. 

“So are you planning on changing, or are we just going to go out in public with you looking like this? I certainly wouldn’t mind, but maybe other people would” Harry winked and ran his hand down my bare chest. 

My breath caught in my throat and I couldn’t speak, until I realised that Harry was staring at me intently, probably expecting some sort of response to his cheeky quip.

I winked back at him, showing my white teeth as I smiled, and grabbed his hand that was resting lazily on my stomach, pressing a gentle kiss to the smooth skin of his palm.

“I’m so glad you’re getting back to your normal self, Haz”

“Yeah, me too”

 

+

“You... Um, got a little something there” I muttered, leaning forward to wipe off a drop of sauce that had somehow managed to make its way onto Harry’s cheek.

“Oh... Haha. Thanks, Ni” He giggled, holding my hand against his cheek. His skin was so soft under my touch, and I could practically hear him purring. Feel the rush of blood through his veins and the warm blush on his cheeks.

He tugged on my hand, so that I fell into his chest and our lips pressed together. I was a little shocked, actually. I hadn’t expected Harry and I to get back to this point in our relationship...Well, ever. 

It was too perfect. And if it felt too good to be true, then it probably was. My heart was fluttering, and not in a good way. Deep in my stomach, I had a niggling feeling. A feeling that something terrible was coming. Something devastating and possibly irreparable. 

Harry pulled back quickly, and I almost whined in protest as our skin lost contact. His eyes were bright and he was beaming. I smiled a fake smile, trying not to show just how worried I was; because I just knew something was going to happen. Soon. 

Harry leaned across the table to kiss me again, and it was supposed to be romantic and loving and gentle, just like in the movies, but it was far from it.

He somehow managed to knock over his glass as well as mine, and the sparkling red liquid spilled out onto the small table.

For a moment I thought everything was going to be okay, because when I peeked over at Harry, he was unusually calm and collected, except for his hands that were clenched into tight fists.

But then I felt sick to my stomach when I realised that this was the terrible thing I had always known was coming, and it couldn’t be good. I could have stopped this from happening, but I didn’t. 

I was interrupted by loud screams and profanities echoing all around the restaurant, and I looked around, irritated, for the person that was causing all this trouble. And then it hit me... Oh. It was Harry. 

Tears were rushing from his eyes as he swore and beat his fists repeatedly against the table, clearly embarrassed. 

I knew what I had to do.

“Harry... Shhh” I soothed him as I cautiously placed my hand on his shoulder. I could feel his body trembling as the tearless sobs shook his body.

“Haz, please. Calm down. It’s nothing. It’s not your fault, babe” I whispered, wrapping him protectively in my arms as he whimpered against my shoulder. 

It took me a while to calm him down, but his tears finally disappeared, his sobs fading as his body collapsed into an exhausted heap on my lap. 

The restaurant was nearly empty now and our table had been wiped clean and reset. The waitress had assured us that everything was okay. After Harry and I had both finished apologising for the umpteenth time. 

She’d very generously offered us free dessert because, I suspected, she felt sorry for us. I had very courteously declined, because I didn’t want anyone feeling sorry for us and I expected that Harry didn’t either. 

Things seemed to be under control, but then Harry did something totally unexpected, as he tended to do a lot now. 

He kissed the waitress. Like, full on pashed her.

Harry was openly bisexual, but he’d never been interested in girls before. It bothered me more than I let on. Not the fact that he was kissing a girl, but the fact that he was kissing someone that wasn’t me.

I knew we weren’t really together (we were kind of on-again, off-again, I suppose), but standing there watching him being so intimate with another person hurt me more than I would’ve liked. 

I was surprised to feel the anger bubble up inside of me, and my hands were beginning to twitch. God, I wanted so badly to hit Harry right now. To show him how much it hurt to love him. 

I knew that I couldn’t stop him from seeing other people, but I’d hoped that he would at least save the pashing for later, when I wasn’t around. 

I didn’t really know how to feel now, though. Part of me just wanted to run. As far away as possible. To get away and never look back. Because Harry had already hurt me so, so much, and I was afraid that if I stayed, I’d just continue getting hurt. He’d unintentionally put me through so much pain and stress that I couldn’t see any way out of it. I was sure that soon I was just going to break.

But I couldn’t just take the easy way out. I’d been through so much in my life that when things got tough, I’d just run away, leaving all that I loved behind. But not anymore. That was not me anymore. I’d always known that being with Harry would be hard, more so now with his condition. 

But I’d already been through so much just to throw it all away now, and I was more than willing to give Harry another chance. Or another hundred chances. He needed me, and I’ll admit that I   
needed him too.

So I stalked over to him, gathered his wrist in my tight grip, marched him to my car, and I kissed him.

Sometimes, when you loved somebody with all of your heart, you had to stay with them no matter how many times they hurt you. And Niall did love Harry. So much.

 

+

The car ride home was relatively uneventful. Out of the corner of my eye I would often catch Harry glance at me and then open his mouth as if he was going to speak, but I think the expression on my face made it clear that I didn’t want to talk about it. 

His face was so sullen and regretful that I felt kind of bad for ignoring him, and there was a few times when I almost grabbed his hand in mine, but I wasn’t sure if I could trust him again just yet. 

 

+

We never talked about that night, but there were times when I felt we should, and I think Harry would have agreed.   
But ultimately, I didn’t want to listen to his excuses anymore. Nothing would change the fact that it had happened, so it was best if we just forgot it had ever happened and tried to move forward.

Louis wasn’t around much anymore, off visiting his family every spare chance he had, and for that I was grateful. I missed him, we all did, but him being away at least gave me some alone time with Harry, without having to listen to him brag on about how wonderful Louis was. 

Harry didn’t seem too cut up over not seeing Louis much and that gave me a little twinge of hope that maybe he was finally getting over him. Although, that didn’t seem extremely likely, if Harry and Louis’ hourly Skype calls were anything to go by.

When I thought of Harry and Louis together, as a couple, it just didn’t feel right. And it wasn’t about me being in love with Harry anymore. That didn’t matter. When Louis looked at him, I just didn’t get the vibe I should if they were two people in love. Which lead me to believe that Louis didn’t feel the same about Harry, and my heart broke for him. 

Harry liked Louis a lot, I knew that, and finding out that Louis didn’t feel the same was surely going to be hard on the poor boy.   
I assumed that Louis was trying not to lead Harry on, maybe because he knew that Harry and I were still somewhat involved, and I was thankful that Louis wasn’t taking advantage of Harry’s obvious infatuation with him. 

A heartbroken Harry was honestly the last thing I wanted. 

 

+

“I really think we need to talk about that night, Niall” Harry told me as we were watching movies together on the couch three months later. We both knew which night he was talking about; I don’t think either of us could ever really forget.

“No, Haz. It’s okay. I understand why you did what you did”

“Niall... Please. I think it’s kind of important for us to get it out in the open” There was a crinkle between Harry’s brows as his voice turned persuasive. 

“Okay, whatever makes you happy, Harry”

“So... I’m guessing you saw what happened. Or, I’m positive that you saw me... You saw me kiss the waitress” He seemed to have a hard time getting those last few words out, and I wondered why that was.

“Yes, Harry. Of course I saw you kiss her right in front of me. How could I have missed it?” My voice had a bitter edge to it. I was just irritated because I didn’t see absolutely any point in any of this.

“You’re angry?” He guessed, detecting the obvious venom in my words.

“Of course I’m angry. Harry, you just randomly pashed a stranger right in front of my eyes! Did you honestly expect me to be okay with that?”

“No. No, definitely not. But Niall, you have to understand that I wasn’t thinking. It was almost like a reflex. I don’t love her. I wasn’t even planning on kissing her. It just kind of... happened. I was so frustrated at myself over spilling the drinks that I just...” He trailed off, but I knew what he was implying.

“You just can’t do that, Harry. You can’t just jump into something without thinking about the consequences. You can’t do that, okay. And you most definitely, definitely can’t treat women like that. You can’t lead them on like that and you can’t use them to make you feel better like that”

“No, Niall. It wasn’t like that, I swear. I don’t think you understand” He whispered, his eyes roaming down to lock on his hands that were resting on his lap. “I like you, okay. I really, really like you”

“But you like Louis more, right??” I blurted without thinking. 

“What? No! No. I like him, sure. But it’s in a different way to how I like you. And... And I remembered something. About us” He breathed, not taking his eyes off of his hands.

My own hands became clammy as I processed his words. My feet felt like two blocks of ice and the rest of my body was freezing. My throat felt like it was constricting in on itself, and I couldn’t breathe properly. 

Harry remembered something. About me. About us. Whether it was a good memory, or a bad one, I had no idea, but I was really hoping that it was the first.

Curiosity got the better of me, and I figured it would be better to find out now, rather than to keep dragging it out.

“Harry, just please. Spit it out already” My voice was just dripping with impatience. 

“It was that time I stole your snapback. Your favourite one. You know; the one with your name on it. Anyway, I told you that the only way you would get it back was if you kissed me; a win-win. And you agreed. You didn’t care about the hat anymore though. You just wanted the kiss” He finished the story with a smile on his face and tears running down his cheeks. 

I could see how much this meant to him, but it meant even more to me. 

He shifted slightly before telling his next story, so that I was now tightly tucked against his side. 

“I remember that time we went to the beach last summer” He began slowly. “I wanted to go jetty jumping and I was trying to convince you to go with me. I never did convince you. In the end, you were the one who convinced me not to go diving. You said that-“

“That it was dangerous and reckless and stupid” I interrupted, smiling slightly as I recalled the memory. “That if something happened to you, I’d never be able to live with myself. It was so cheesy, I remember, but I told you that a world without you would be like trying to breathe underwater. Impossible”

“You told me that if I ever had to leave this world, you would follow after me” Harry continued the story, picking up from where I had left off. “And I didn’t jump, because I knew that I couldn’t live without you, either”

I burrowed into Harry’s side, making it just a little more difficult if God decided to take him away from me. If he was leaving this world, then so the hell was I.

“And do you remember when we bought the matching friendship bracelets for our first anniversary?” Like I could ever forget! “You told me that you thought a friendship was ultimately stronger and more important than a relationship, hence why we bought friendship bracelets instead of relationship ones. You told me that as my best friend, and as my lover, you promised to never leave me. That you would never abandon me when I needed you the most, and that you would never leave me even if I didn’t need you anymore. Do you still keep the promise?”

“I do. Of course I do. I promise to never leave you for as long as you need me”

And sometimes, when you loved someone with all of your heart, the fight was worth it in the end. All the pain and heartbreak was worth it, to see the happy smile back on their face. And Niall did love Harry. So much.


End file.
